Confession To an Empty Hall
by Emis
Summary: Basically, what should have happeneed after the kiss Sasuke and Naruto shared.Actually, it's more like Sasuke's confession to the kiss? just read..and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did this is what would (or should) have happened!  
  
Rating: I'm pretty sure it's PG-13 material! If it isn't well then shield your eyes children!!!!  
  
Summary: This what should have happened after Sasuke and Naruto's kiss back at school!  
  
Warning: There will be shonen-ai. (boy on boy) if you don't like don't read!  
  
This fic is dedicated to my dear sister (Martha) who's very wise words ("Get your fucking ASS up and type that god dammed story, fuck face!") encouraged me to type this fic out! Thank you Martha.  
  
I wrote this fic along time ago. It was in one of my many writing notebooks. It was my first Naruto fic. The only problem is that I had never wanted to type it. Now it is typed. I hope all who read like it as much as I liked writing (thought not as little as I liked typing -.-)  
  
Confession to an Empty Hall  
  
It was the day when the graduates from The Ninja Academy would be split up into cells. Iruka-sensei wasn't here yet. It was quite a normal day. Everyone was acting normally dozing off, gossiping, and of course Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura were fighting. Oh yeah it was such a normal day.  
  
In a dark corner in the back of class, sat a girl. She was Eerie Star. (1) She had rich, waist length, blue hair. Behind glasses and half shut lids were the darkest emerald eyes imaginable. She was looking at her classmates with slight attention; she was supporting her head with her hand.  
  
That day was not very eventful so Eerie was getting slightly bored. She scanned the class, her eyes moving slowly, trying to catch anything interesting. That is when she caught it. What had started as a simple fight between Naruto and Sakura had turned into an all out glare fest between Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
"God, don't they ever stop? It's as if they are secretly in love or something." Eerie thought chuckling quietly.  
  
Eerie continued watching with mild interest. After about a minute Naruto had moved so close in front of Sasuke that their faces were really close. They were still glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow. In the background all of Sasuke's groupies were screaming at Sasuke to hit Naruto. Sakura was yelling the loudest.  
  
"Hmm another inch or so and they would kiss." Eerie thought perversely. Ignoring the screaming and yelling her overly creative imagination set to work.  
  
_Eerie's perverted thoughts_ (2) (3)  
  
Naruto closed the small space separating his and the Uchiha's lips. It was just a soft touch of lips then Sasuke opened his mouth slightly and licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for permission. Naruto parted his lips wanting the feel of Sasuke's tongue against his own. Sasuke slipped his tongue in Naruto's mouth slowly, wanting to saver the moment. Naruto wrapped his arms around the stoic boy's neck. Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.  
  
Their lips and tongues were moving in sync, as if they had already done this a million times before. Naruto's right hand kneaded itself in Sasuke's soft silky raven hair. Sasuke moaned at the touch. Naruto withdrew his tongue into his own mouth and sucked on Sasuke's tongue. Both of them moaned at the same time. Sasuke pulled the orange clad ninja impossible closer. Naruto moved his tongue against the Uchiha heir's. Their tongues dueled for dominance, which surprisingly Naruto won. Sasuke didn't really mind. They pulled apart, both out of breath. Naruto kissed the taller boys jawbone to his ear. There he took the earlobe in his mouth and bit it lightly. The raven-haired boy shivered with pleasure.  
  
"Oooh Naruuutooo!" Sasuke moaned. His hands went inside said boy's shirt, massaging the tanned skin.  
  
Naruto kissed behind his ear, earning him another moan, making his way down to his neck. Pushing the high collar down, he licked and bit at the pale skin. Sasuke leaned his head back: so that the skin there could be more accessible. Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt.  
  
_End Eerie's perverted thoughts.  
_  
Eerie was snapped out of her thoughts by some really loud yelling. She looked to see that the problem was Sakura, yelling like a fucking moron. The reason why she was screaming was right next to her. Naruto and Sasuke were kissing!  
  
"YEAH!" Eerie yelled jumping up with both hands in the air. Unfortunately (or fortunately) the classes female populating screaming at the top of their lungs droned her out.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke jumped apart. They were spitting and coughing, their faces were contorted in a pained/disgusted expression.  
  
"Damn, I thought they would have enjoyed that." Eerie thought. Her eyes were on Sasuke's face. That's when she saw it, a glint in Sasuke's eye. It said that he totally liked the kiss.  
  
"YAH!" Eerie yelled in her head. She turned to look at Naruto, to see if he had liked it too. Eerie couldn't tell because currently Sakura was killing Naruto.  
  
"FUCK! Stupid moronic fuck! She has to go and fuck things up!" Eerie yelled in her head, clenching her fists. She wanted to scream it out loud, but didn't because that would be so totally unlike her. "Well at least I know about Sasuke!"  
  
Eerie laid back for the rest of class. Finally, it was lunchtime. Eerie headed out in hopes of catching Sasuke. She left the classroom in a sort of hurry. Turning a corner she found who she was looking for. Sasuke was walking down the hall a few feet in front of her and he was alone!  
  
"Oh yeah. Victory dance!" Eerie screamed mentally. She did her victory dance. Sliding one of her feet back and then lifting it placing it in front of her and brining it back again she did that with both feet at different times, her hands were in fists, and brought both of her arms back and forth at the same time.  
  
"Uhu uhu uuhuhuhuh. Oh yeah! Go Eerie, go Eerie!" She chanted out loud with her eyes closed. (3) This of course got the attention of a certain Uchiha boy.  
  
Sasuke turned around when he heard someone talking. What he saw made him consider his classmate's sanity.  
  
Eerie opened her eyes when she felt some one staring at her. Sasuke saw her victory dance!!! A bit of pink crawled up Eerie's pale cheeks. She regained her cool quickly.  
  
"Sooo I saw the kiss." Eerie began; it was Sasuke's turn to blush. "Well, I want to tell you that the little scene was Hot!"  
  
"Hot?!? You're perverted for having enjoyed that!" Sasuke spat his cheeks reddening with anger.  
  
"If that's the case then I'm not the only pervert in this hall." Eerie spat back.  
  
Sasuke looked away.  
  
"Did I really enjoy it when the dobe kissed me?!" Sasuke thought. He turned back to answer, but when he looked Eerie was gone.  
  
"I am a pervert." Sasuke whispered to the empty hallway, or so he thought. Eerie was hiding behind a conveniently place trash can.  
  
End

  
  
(1) If you have read my other fic. (Eerie) It is the same Eerie, but with a dif last name. When I finish writing the other story you will find out why it's the same Eerie.  
  
(2) Uhhh yeah this happens allllll the time to me. Heehee I have a very creative imagination.  
  
(3)Yes, I know they are only like 12, but they are really HOT! Plus I'm not really that much older!Just like two years older?  
  
(3)Let me tell you when someone sees your victory dance it's very disturbing! That happened to me! Except that it wasn't just one person who saw me the whole of seventh grade hall saw me! (I don't know what I was doing there since I was in eighth at the time -.-)


End file.
